Promesa de Amor
by Izumi Masen vB
Summary: Cuando niños se prometieron amor eterno. Diez años después uno mantiene su promesa mientras el otro ni siquiera la recuerda...


Bueno este es mi nuevo intento de historia...

Espero les agrade, este es el prólogo.

Dedicado a _Tlacuilo1_, si lo sé te dejé esperando un largooo tiempo...

Espero llene tus expectativas y no te decepciones de tu paciente espera...

Sin más que aclarar, A Leer!

* * *

Por el jardín de la mansión Spitzberg se podía ver a dos niños jugando. Un pelinegro perseguía a un rubio que tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un oso de peluche.

-¡Wolf!-gritaba sin fuerzas el pelinegro- ¡Ya devuélvemelo! ¡No es gracioso!

-¡Eres un enclenque por eso no me puedes atrapar!- se mofaba el rubio mientras se detenía.

-¡No soy un enclenque Wolf! Te he dicho que no me llames así-dijo mientras hacía un puchero

-¿Estás bien Yuuri?-exclamo al ver que su compañero respiraba erráticamente y estaba rojo.

-Sí, es solo que corres muy rápido-se quejó.

-Es que tú corres muy lento- le respondió

-Yo no entreno todas las mañanas con mi hermano como si fuera a correr una maratón-señalo el pelinegro

-Es por eso que no estás en forma-se burló el rubio

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera reclamarle nada, la imponente figura de Gwendal Voltaire apareció en el jardín. Ante la presencia de su hermano, el pequeño Wolfram Bielefeld recobró la compostura y le devolvió el peluche a un sonriente Yuuri.

-Wolfram, madre te llama-dijo y al ver como un pelinegro trataba de escabullirse- Tú también vienes- dijo al tiempo que Yuuri se quedaba estático en su lugar.

Ambos sabían que si había alguien a quien nunca debían hacer enojar era al joven que en ese momento tenían enfrente. Como dóciles corderitos caminaron por donde el mayor le indicó, hasta llegar a una sala donde Cecile los esperaba junto con Conrad y un hombre que Wolfram reconoció como el ayudante de su tío.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos-dijo Cecile al tiempo que sus tres hijos se sentaban- Tengo una noticia que darles.

Los tres hermanos se tensaron, no era algo normal que su madre los reuniera y ahora tenía una noticia...

-Voy a casarme con Raven-dijo ella muy feliz.

Por algunos minutos un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra los tres hermanos estaban más que sorprendidos aunque cada uno por diferentes razones. Gwendal no entendía como su madre podía volver a pensar en casarse después de tres matrimonios, Conrart no imaginaba como Cecile pudo enamorarse del ex-novio de su hermano y Wolfram no entendía el porque quería casarse si ya incluso vivían juntos.

-Felicidades madre -Conrart fue el primero en hablar y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo, respetaría la decisión de su madre.

-Gracias cariño -le respondió Cecile

El joven Voltaire estaba por externar sus -no muy convencidas- felicitaciones cuando una chica pelirroja irrumpió en la estancia.

-Gwendal-habló Annisina mientras le tomaba la mano- Vamos, es hora de tus clases de tejido

La chica pudo percibir las sonrisas de Cecile y Conrart así como las risas contenidas de Wolfram y Yuuri.

-Por cierto Conrart -dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección del castaño- Julia te está buscando.

El señalado solo asintió y salió por la puerta seguido de Gwendal y Annisina. Wolfram se quedó sentado en su silla observado fijamente el suelo mientras trataba de comprender el porque su madre quería casarse. Cecile observó a su hijo y notó que algo le preocupaba, Raven se excusó y salió de la habitación. Ella esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para preguntar:

-¿Que te sucede Wolfie?

El mencionado se encontraba reflexionando, no sabía como preguntarle a su madre así que lo haría como siempre directo y al punto:

-¿Porque vas a casarte madre?

A Cecile no le sorprendió mucho la pregunta. Vio a su pequeño Wolf y después al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado. Si había dos que eran la viva imagen de un amor puro era ellos dos.

-Por una sencilla razón. Por amor.

Wolfram aún no entendía, sabía que su madre hacía _todo _por amor, pero ¿Solo era esa razón? ¿No había nada más?

-Algún día mi querido Wolf, conocerás a alguien con él que quieras estar siempre, de quién no desees separarte por ninguna razón. Esa persona va a completarte y siempre habrá un lugar en tu corazón para él.

Ahora sí ambos niños estaban más que consternados pero no por el discurso de Cecile sino porque ambos sabían que para ambos _ya existía_ una persona que reunía todas las características que la mujer frente a ellos había mencionado...

Cecile miró a ambos niños abrir los ojos sorprendidos y suspiró con ternura. Ellos eran el un para el otro. Esperaba que cuando pasaran los años ambos supieran que _debían_ estar juntos. No hacían nada que el otro no quisiera. Prácticamente se pertenecían el uno al otro. Ahora solo quedaba que al pasar el tiempo _ninguno de los dos lo olvidara..._

Tal vez ellos necesitaran algunos consejos..._  
_

Wolfram y Yuuri pasaron varias horas en la misma habitación con Cherie, el primero satisfaciendo su infantil curisosidad y el segundo esperándolo dormitando en el sofá con su oso de peluche.

* * *

Después de ese día el tiempo había pasado volando. Ambos niños habían disfrutado en demasía los preparativos sin embargo una noticia, que diera la mamá de Yuuri, opacaría su felicidad.

_Yuuri iba a mudarse después de la boda de Cecile._

A pesar de la _terrible _noticia ambos niños seguían tranquilos... o al menos eso aparentaban.

Con el correr de los días Wolfram había tomado una desición. Si su madre tenía razón eso significaba que podría perder a Yuuri. ¿Era eso lo que quería? No, definitivamente no. Así tuviera que _quemar vivas_ a muchas personas Yuuri solo sería de él.

* * *

Era el día de la boda de Cecile. Ella lucía radiante. La boda había sido espléndida aunque con demasiado lujo para gusto de algunos. Estaban Cecile, Raven -su ahora esposo-, Conrart, Gwendal, Yuuri, Annisina y Gunther

Estaban todos charlando sobre temas triviales bueno _casi todos._ Un pelinegro no podía dejar de pensar en su rubio amigo y es que el día anterior Wolfram le había dicho que le daría una sorpresa.

De pronto, como si esperara que pensaran en él, Wolfram apareció por la puerta. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo, tenía una expresión de total seguridad. Llegó frente a Yuuri y sin más ceremonia se hincó frente a él para después decirle:

-Yuuri creo que tú eres esa persona.

Ninguno de los presentes, con excepción de tres, comprendió el significado de esas palabras. Yuuri estaba sorprendido, no sabía como responderle.

-Tú estabas conmigo cuando mi madre nos explicó la razón por la cuál quería casarse- continuo el rubio frente a él- Así que cuando hayamos crecido ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Todos los que se encontraban allí quedaron muy sorprendidos por la muestra de amor tan tierna de los pequeños. Yuuri solo atino a asentir y sonreír

Así sería, crecerían, se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos.

Era un buen plan...

Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con lo que acontecería en sus vidas al pasar los años.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

JA! Por fin! Lo hize! Estoy taaan feliz! Bueno esto surgió como una idea loca y extraña hace ya unas semanas aunque no me había animado a escribirlo...

Ojalá no te decepcione mucho _Tlacuilo1_ y además me disculpo con todos lo que lo lean por si no queda claro algún punto. Es que lo escribí muy rápido, de todas maneras mañana haré los cambios pertinentes

Nos leemos pronto!

PD: ¡Felicidades a todas las mamás (y mamacitas) por el día de mañana! ¡Feliz 10 de Mayo!


End file.
